Let Me Fix You
by TeamScorpionFr
Summary: Walter reçoit une lettre qui lui apprend que sa sœur est morte. Paige veut l'aider mais voudra-t-il de son aide ou va-t-il la repousser comme il le fait d'habitude ?
1. Chapter 1

Donc voilà le premier chapitre de la Fan Fiction de "Let Me Fix You " d'Arabian3332

Message de Arabian3332 " J'aime vraiment Scorpion et je déteste voir si peu de Fan Fictions ! J'espère que vous allez aimer ! "

J'espère aussi que vous allez aimer ce premier chapitre ;) Excusez moi si il reste des fautes d'orthographe :/

 _Chapitre 1_ :

Walter passait rapidement les lettres dans ses mains. Facture, facture, pub et une ... lettre de l'hôpital où était sa sœur ? Il laissa tomber le reste et pris la lettre pour l'ouvrir. Il sortit la feuille et lu :

"Mr. O'Brien, nous sommes dans le regret de vous annoncer que Megan O'Brien est décédée. "

Walter avait le souffle coupé. Elle ne pouvait pas être partie. Pas Megan, elle l'avait aidé quand il fallait qu'il interagisse avec des personnes durant son enfance, elle l'avait sauvé de nombreuses fois en ce qui concerne les professeurs en rage à cause de son intelligence.

Il laissa doucement tomber la lettre sans lire la suite et jeta sa tasse de café sur le mur, en regardant les différents morceaux sur le sol, car il était exactement comme cette tasse. Détruit.

Paige entra en souriant dans le garage de Scorpion. "Bonjour les gars." Elle laissa son sac sur le bureau de Walter, mais elle eut un blocage. "Il n'est pas encore là ?" Happy haussa les épaules, sans quitter du regard son circuit avec lequel elle jouait. "Il y a des jours comme ça, où il ne descend pas avant midi."

Soudain ils entendirent le bruit de quelque chose heurtant le mur puis des bruits de morceaux retombant sur le sol. Ils tressaillirent et Toby regarda le groupe d'un air triste. "Cela n'annonce rien de bon," puis commença à faire les cent pas. "Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" Demanda Paige. Toby se plaça face à elle. "La dernière fois que Walter a cassé quelque chose c'était le jour où il a reçu une mauvaise nouvelle sur l'état de santé de sa sœur. Et avant ça c'était quand sa mère est morte ! Ceci est la réponse de Walter quand il est en colère, frustré ou même triste. Il se déchaîne, lâche tout. "

La tête de Paige refléta la tristesse de Toby, elle commença à monter les escaliers "Je n'irai pas te rejoindre." Dit Sylvester légèrement nerveux. "Durant la dernière ""crise "" de Walter, Toby est monté. Il a hurlé après lui si fort que nous avons tous entendu clairement ses paroles jusqu'à deux pièces à côté. " Paige ignora le commentaire de Sylvester et continua. Sans qu'elle n'ait pu s'en rendre compte elle était déjà devant la porte de Walter.

Elle frappa doucement. "Walter? Tout va bien ?" La réponse de Walter fut rapide et sèche. "Va-t'en, Paige. Je vais bien." Elle ouvrit alors la porte pour trouver Walter assis sur un bureau la tête entourée de ses bras. "Tu ne l'es clairement pas." dit-elle calmement. Il ne broncha pas. "Paige, va-t'en." a-t-il répétait avec plus de force. "Non" dit-elle en refermant la porte. En entendant la porte se fermer et Paige qui s'approchait, Walter se releva en criant. "Je t'ai dit de partir ! Je n'ai besoin de personne ! Pourquoi ne quittes-tu pas la pièce ?!" Paige surprise du ton employé sursauta. Son patron pourtant si réservé d'habitude était détruit, cassé.

"Je ne vais nulle part, car tu as besoin d'aide pour t'aider à traverser ça." Dit-elle, en montrant la lettre de l'hôpital qui, annoncé la mort de sa sœur, sur le sol.

Les mots qu'avaient choisis Paige avait dû débloquer quelque chose chez Walter car il se tourna, prit un vase et le lança contre le mur. "Je n'ai besoin de personne, Paige! J'ai toujours été seul et je vais le rester ! La gentillesse n'est pas avantage, elle te laisse et te détruit à la fin !"

Avec ces mots toutes la souffrance et la douleur accumulée au fil des années était enfin libérée. Paige fit un pas en avant et enroula ses bras autour de lui. Il était tellement choqué qu'il ne bougea pas. "Tu n'es pas seul Walter. Tu m'as moi et tu as Ralph, Happy, Toby et Sylvester. Nous sommes tous là et c'est assez frustrant que tu nous dises que l'on ne peut t'aider.

" En entendant cela, Walter sembla se briser encore un peu plus, mais il enroula ses bras autour d'elle. "J'ai tout perdu, Paige." murmura-t-il. "Il n'y a pas de mot pour décrire ça. J'ai été envoyé loin de ma famille, j'ai retrouvé ma sœur dans le seul but de la perdre." Paige a senti une larme sur son épaule. "Quand j'ai cru que j'allais perdre Toby cette fois où un gang a failli l'avoir. Quand j'ai cru que le tireur de Vegas allait te tuer. J'étais si impuissant, je ne pouvais rien faire et c'est ça le pire sentiment qu'il existe." Il se recula de Paige pour essuyer ses yeux. "Désolé." Murmura-t-il gêné. "Il n'y a pas besoin de s'excuser. Tout le monde a le droit à un break."

Il lui donna un sourire tandis que Paige lui pris sa main et ils descendirent les escaliers. "Ils ont besoin de te voir. Ils sont inquiets." Lui dit-elle en voyant sa réticence. Il soupira, mais il savait qu'elle avait raison.

L'équipe regarda choquée les deux amis surtout le fait que Paige est réussie à le faire descendre. Toby observa leurs mains jointes et souri discrètement. Walter fronça alors les sourcils avant de se détacher de Paige. Bien sûr Toby a vu la déception dans le visage de Paige quand il s'est éloigné, mais il a préféré ne rien dire. Walter a éclairé sa voix avant de prendre la parole "Okay. Je crois que l'on a du travail à faire."


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapitre 2_ :

Plus tard dans la journée, l'équipe trouva la localisation d'une femme prise en flagrant délit de hacking les données personnelles des clients d'un hôpital.

Ils ont alors décidé d'aller la trouver avant que le gouvernement arrive. Et c'est ainsi que quelques minutes plus tard, ils entrèrent dans l'hôtel où elle avait été localisée, ils se séparent en plusieurs groupes, Toby alla avec Paige au troisième étage tandis que Happy prenait le second. Walter et Sylvester marchaient au niveau inférieur en espérant pouvoir couper court à son évasion.

Bela Talbot, la hackeuse, sorti soudainement de sa chambre à quelques portes seulement de l'emplacement de Paige et Tobby. Elle descendit calmement les escaliers pour rejoindre le second étage en ne semblant pas les voir. Mais elle se retourna et aperçu Happy dans les escaliers.

Heureusement, les réflexes d'Happy eurent raison de Bela et elle s'écroula par terre. Après s'être assuré que la mécanicienne allait bien, ils s'approchèrent de la femme, mais avant que Toby puisse réagir, Bela attrapa Paige et plaqua son pistolet sur sa tempe. "Si jamais l'un d'entre vous tente quelque chose, je la pousse au-dessus de la rampe. Je ne pense pas qu'elle survivra d'une chute de trois mètres pour atterrir sur du marbre, n'est-ce pas ? " Demanda-t-elle avec un fort accent anglais.

Paige pencha sa tête afin de regarder plus bas pour voir Walter. Il avait peur, mais était dans une rage meurtrière contre Bela.

Et c'est à ce moment, qu'une équipe du S.W.A.T. est intervenue par derrière et a tiré dans l'abdomen de Bela pour la stopper. La balle a traversé son corps et a terminé sa course dans celui de Paige. L'équipe a d'abord eu un soupir de soulagement en voyant Bela s'écrouler, mais quand Paige a crié de douleur, ils ont su qu'elle venait d'être touchée elle aussi.

Toby s'est directement dirigé vers elle, Walter a monté en quatrième les escaliers. Tandis que Sylvester a appelé une ambulance. "Nous avons une femme touchée par balle au Malicio Hotel. Elle souffre d'une perte importante de sang. Faites vite s'il vous plait !"

Walter essayait frénétiquement de stopper l'écoulement important de sang, mais a hésité de continuer en voyant qu'elle criait plus fort de douleur. Toby l'a finalement écarté de son corps et l'a fait lui-même. "Tu lui fais encore plus mal avec cette pression incontrôlée. "dit-il.

Walter avait maintenant un regard coupable. "Ce n'est pas ta faute " Dit Paige dans un soupir avant de s'évanouir à cause du manque du sang. Alors, Walter explosa Walter. "Où est cette p***** d'ambulance ?! ". L'équipe le regarda comme s'il était fou. Walter ne jurer que très rarement.

C'est alors ils ont tous entendu le cri perçant et strident de sirènes pour enfin voir le personnel médical se précipiter dans le bâtiment. Ils ont immédiatement pris Paige en charge, en la plaçant dans un brancard pour la mettre dans l'ambulance. Mais bloquèrent l'accès quand Walter, Happy, Toby et Sylvester essayèrent de monter avec elle. "Laisser les partir, " Ordonna Cabe arrivé par l'équipe du S.W.A.T, je veux que l'équipe médicale soit au calme quand ils vont soigner Paige." dit-il alors que Walter tenait la main de Paige.

Ils prirent alors la voiture pour suivre l'ambulance Walter s'assit à l'arrière et était perdue dans ses pensées. Á l'intérieur, il était en rage, coupable et inquiet. Bela avait causé tout cela. Il fallait qu'il soit sûr qu'elle payerait pour ça. Mais c'était de sa faute si Paige avait été otage. S'il lui avait demandé de ne pas venir,elle n'aurait pas été touchée. Et si jamais elle ne s'en sortait pas ? Walter ne put garder cette pensée à l'esprit. Cela était trop douloureux à imaginer. Perdre sa sœur et maintenant Paige ? Il était sûr que si cela arrivait, il serait détruit pour toujours. Cette pensée le fit sursauter, en si peu de temps, Paige était vraiment importante pour Walter.

Quand ils arrivèrent à l'hôpital, Walter sortitde ses pensées et ils virent les ambulanciers emmené Paige dans l'aile des urgences ayant besoin de chirurgie, en laissant l'équipe dans la salle d'attente. Walter n'arrêtait pas de bouger dans tous les sens tout en murmurant les taux de réussites des chirurgies de secours. Toby le posta devant lui afin de l'ordonner de s'arrêter. "Calme-toi, Walter. Nous ne pouvons rien faire." " Me calmer ?!" Cria Walter, en choquant toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle d'attente. "Paige vient de se faire tirer dessus ! Tu ne peux pas me dire de me calmer !" C'est alors qu'une dame âgée le regarda fixement avec de la peine dans les yeux. "Je prie pour que votre petite amie se rétablisse." Dit-elle. "Elle n'est pas ma petite amie." Répondit Walter sèchement.

Happy le tapa sur l'épaule. "Ne te défoule pas sur cette dame, Walter ! Je suis désolé pour lui madame." Dit –elle ensuite à la dame qui répondit sur un ton calme "Je sais ce que c'est d'être inquiet pour quelqu'un que vous aimez. "Walter se figea tandis que Toby a souri d'un air satisfait. Walter murmura quelque chose à propos de prendre l'air et est sorti dehors. Happy et Sylvester ont regardé Toby, confus. Il roula des yeux et dit : "Sérieusement comment vous faites pour ne rien voir ? Il est dans le déni. Il l'aime, c'est évident, ou alors il prend vraiment soin d'elle, VRAIMENT soin d'elle..."

Dehors refaisait la même chose que dans la salle d'attente : les cent, pas, en pensant à ce que la dame venait de dire. Bien sûr qu'il pensait à Paige. Mais pas comme il pensait pour son équipe, c'était ... différent. Comme ce qu'il avait pour sa sœur, mais avec quelque chose d'autre. Il fut tenté de se cogner la tête contre le mur. Il ne pouvait pas. Il devait. Son brillant esprit a travaillé pour déduire ce sentiment. Il aimait. Il grogna une malédiction puis passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Il était sûr que cela ne pouvait pas arriver sans avoir une terrible fin.

Quelques minutes plus tard après avoir entendu la révélation de Toby, Sylvester passa sa tête la tête dehors et dit : "Walter, Paige est sortie. Elle est inconsciente, mais on peut aller la voir." Walter replaça sa cravate et suivit Sylvester à l'intérieur. Ils rejoignirent l'équipe pour aller la rejoindre. Walter pensa à retenir le numéro de la chambre. Il avait le pressentiment que la team et lui allait souvent venir ici. Alors qu'il était presque arrivé, Walter grimaça, ils étaient en train de transférer du sang, mais Paige paraissait tellement pale. Ce ne pouvait pas être un bon signe. Mais au moins elle respirait normalement.

Il y avait quatre chaises dans la chambre et chaque membre de Scorpion s'assirent et attendirent que Paige se réveillent. Quelques heures plus tard, Walter se leva, marmonna quelque chose à propos de Ralph et de l'école. Il sortit rapidement de l'hôpital. Cela lui rappelait trop sa sœur. Et maintenant Paige. Il appela Cabe pour lui demander de le ramener au garage.

10 minutes plus tard, Walter était debout sur le trottoir devant l'école primaire, s'appuyant contre la Ferrari noir et rouge de l'équipe. Il remarqua plusieurs femmes qui venaient récupérer leurs enfants le regarder fixement. Il replaça alors maladroitement sa cravate, gêné par ce trop-plein d'attention.

Finalement, Ralph sortit de l'école et se dirigea directement vers Walter.

"Hey, Walter ! Où est maman ?" Demanda-t-il. Walter grimaça, ne voulant pas lui faire part de la situation maintenant.

"Et bien... Elle est ... à l'hôpital. Elle s'est fait tirer dessus. Mais ne t'inquiète pas elle va s'en remettre." Ralph n'a rien dit alors ils sont partis à toute allure dans la Ferrari en direction de l'hôpital.

Paige ouvrit les yeux et se rendit compte de l'endroit où elle se trouvait, avec Happy, Toby et Sylvester, assez nerveux, assis sur son lit.

" Où est Walter ?" Demanda-t-elle. Toby a souri et Happy dans son habitude l'a tapé sur l'épaule. Alors que Toby se plaignait de la douleur, Happy a expliqué la situation, " Il a dit quelque chose à propos de ramener Ralph de l'école. Ils ne devraient pas tarder."

Et quand on parle du loup, il arrive. Ralph entra dans la pièce suivie de Walter dès qu'Happy eut fini sa phrase. Elle remarqua son visage pâle et se rappela le temps que sa sœur avait passé un très long moment à l'hôpital. Donc ce n'était pas si étonnant qu'il ait ce visage.

Ralph courra immédiatement vers sa mère et lui donna un gros câlin.

"Tu vas aller mieux. Walter et moi, on a discuté. Avec ta blessure, tu dois te reposer toute la semaine." Elle sourit en entendant Ralph. "Merci de prendre soin de moi Ralph. Comment était l'école ?" Demanda-t-elle à son fils avant de sourire à Walter. Il lui répondit par un petit sourire tandis que Paige écouta tout le résumé que Ralph faisait de sa journée de cours.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 :

Le lendemain matin, Paige se réveilla et vit Walter complétement épuisé dormir dans une chaise à côté de son lit. Elle ne pouvait pas beaucoup bouger à cause des machines l'entourant, elle prit donc une pomme de son petit-déjeuner afin de lui jeter avec un peu de force sur son épaule afin de le réveiller. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois puis sourit à Paige. "Je vois que tu vas mieux." Dit-il en prenant la pomme pour jouer avec. "Oui. Peut-être que je vais pouvoir rentrer à la maison." Répondit-elle avant de commencer son petit-déjeuner.

À la moitié, elle se souvint que Walter avait dormi sur la chaise. Elle regarda son repas. "Tu n'es pas rentré chez toi, la nuit dernière. Va manger et soit prêt pour aujourd'hui. Vous avez du travail à faire. " Lui rappela-t-elle. Il grimaça. "Cela peut être annulé." Les yeux de Paige s'agrandirent. "Non, vous n'allez pas annuler une mission pour moi ! Fonce !" Il leva les yeux en entendant ce ton militaire, mais il quitta l'hôpital en lui promenant de revenir plus tard.

Quand Walter retourna au garage avec les cheveux en bataille et avec le même t-shirt que la veille, Toby sourit. "Tu es resté à l'hôpital, n'est-ce pas ?" Walter le foudroya du regard, embarrassé de la remarque. "Oui. Paige va mieux. Je repars dans 10 minutes, tu veux venir Ralph ?" Demanda-t-il. Le garçon hocha la tête rapidement. Walter est parti dans son appartement et en neuf et 53 secondes, il descendit. "Tu es prêt, Ralph ?". Le garçon sourit et le suivit dans la voiture.

Les deux garçons étaient devant la porte de la chambre de Paige. Walter hésita avant de frapper doucement. "Entrez" Répondit Paige. Walter ouvrit alors la porte et Ralph sauta au-dessus du lit et donna à sa mère un câlin. Paige sourit. "Heyy, devine quoi ? Je peux signer ma sortie maintenant." Ralph multiplia sa joie par deux. Walter était appuyé sur le cadre de la porte et observé la scène se déroulant devant lui. Il regardait Paige et son génie de fils interagirent. Même si Ralph avait parfois du mal avec les gens, Paige l'encourageait d'essayer de parler avec eux. C'était la meilleure chose qu'elle puisse faire.

Après plusieurs minutes, Paige le regarda en pleine réflexion puis lui demanda,avec une pointe de timidité . "Tu peux venir m'aider s'il te plaît ? Je veux aller signer ma sortie." Il hocha la tête et s'approcha pour l'aider. Il observa qu'elle se mordit la lèvre quand elle marcha sur son pied gauche. Sans doute à cause de la blessure présente du même côté. Il l'aida à la réception afin qu'elle signe tous les bons papiers puis une fois dans la voiture pour qu'elle y soit à l'aise. Elle semblait encore avoir un peu mal, mais elle allait vite s'en remettre. Cela l'ennuyer de la voir comme ça, mais il ne pouvait rien faire pour cette douleur persistante. Il ne pouvait qu'attendre que cela passe tout seul.

Pendant qu'il conduisait vers le garage, il se remémora toutes les émotions qu'il avait ressenties ces derniers jours. Le décès de Megan a dû déclencher cet... état. Il rigola en entendant Paige chanter la chanson qui passait à la radio, accompagné parfois de Ralph. Peut-être que ce renouveau d'émotions n'était pas si mal.

Ils arrivèrent à destination, et Walter insista pour aider Paige. Dès qu'ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment, il la fit s'asseoir dans sa chaise de bureau assez confortable. Elle essaya de protester, disant qu'il en avait besoin, mais il joua à la sourde oreille. "Tu es blessé. Ton rétablissement est la priorité." Bien sûr Toby ne put s'empêcher de rire à l'arrière en voyant la scène, Walter était d'habitude très possessif... Ce rire poussa Walter à regarder dans sa direction. "Tu veux dire quelque chose ?" Demanda le génie avec un sourcil levé. "Je voudrais bien, mais tu me tuerais ensuite." Répondit-il en continuant de rire. Walter, devinant ce qu'il voulait dire par là monta rapidement les escaliers ce qui interloqua Paige. "J'ai manqué quelque chose ? C'est quoi ça ? "Demanda-t-elle. Toby sourit simplement avant de conclure. "Walter va mourir de honte si je te le dis. Désolé."

Le reste de la team arriva quelques minutes plus tard. Walter redescendit enfin les escaliers pour donner les ordres de la prochaine mission. En moins d'une heure le travail fut finie et l'équipe le célébra avec une compétions de Rubik's cube.

Paige fut impressionné de voir Walter, Sylvester et Ralph résolvent cube après cube. Et puis Walter décida d'en résoudre un derrière son dos. Ce qui valut encore une fois un commentaire de Toby. "Je pense que tu essayes d'impressionner quelqu'un..." Paige rougis et Walter gêné laissa tomber le cube. Il le ramassa rapidement et le résolut, mais Ralph et Sylvester avaient déjà fini. Toby ria. "Tu as enfin perdu ! C'est un jour à marquer dans le calendrier !" Walter le tua du regard et ils abandonnèrent l'idée d'une revanche.

C'est alors qu'Happy eut une idée. "Hey, on pourrait jouer à action ou vérité ? Nous n'y avons pas joué depuis une éternité ! "Walter secoua la tête. "Non. Paige,tu es fatigué ? Quelqu'un va te ramener chez toi. " Dit-il pour changer le sourit machiavéliquement à Happy. "Je ne suis pas fatigué et je n'ai pas joué à action ou vérité depuis des lustres, ça va être drôle !" Avec tout ce monde rallié de lui, Walter ne put continuer de dire non bien longtemps, il soupira, passa une main dans ses cheveux et dit "Très bien." Sachant qu'il regretterait cette décision un jour ou l'autre...


	4. Chapter 4

_**Merci beaucoup LittleFlicka pour tes reviews ;)**_

 _ **Comme promis sur twitter deux chapitres postés en une journée et pour cause celui-ci est très court :)**_

Chapitre 4 :

Ralph attendait avec impatience que le jeu commence, Sylvester fut choisi pour débuter. Il se tourna vers le petit génie. "Ralph, action ou vérité ? "

Ralph sourit. "Action."

Sylvester réfléchit pendant un moment. "Tu dois porter le chapeau de Toby et la cravate de Walter jusqu'à la fin du jeu."

Toby fut un peu triste de quitter son chapeau, mais il le tendit tout de même à Ralph. Walter enleva sa cravate et aida le garçon à la passer autour de son cou.

Paige sourit en voyant la nouvelle tenue de Ralph. Il était tellement heureux d'avoir une "famille", aussi originale soit-elle.

Ralph se tourna vers Happy. "Action ou vérité ?"

Happy n'hésita pas une seule seconde. "Action."

Ralph sortit immédiatement un challenge. "Je te défis de faire une roue."

Happy soupira, mais respecta le défi et elle était parfaite.

"Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas être cheerleader ?" Taquina Toby, ce qui lui valut un regard noir de la part d'Happy qui le surprit assez.

Elle put avoir sa revanche juste après. "Toby, action ou vérité ?"

"Vérité."

Elle sourit. Elle voulait qu'il choisisse cette voix. "Ne vas-tu jamais cesser d'être cupidon ?"

Toby répondit rapidement sans la regarder "Impossible. Walter, action ou vérité ?"

Walter sortit de ses pensées. "Mmm... Moi ? Euhh action."

Le regard de Toby était tellement sournois que Happy voulut le frapper. "Walter, tu dois embrasser Paige."

Walter devenu rouge écarlate, mais il s'approcha de Paige. Sa tête était proche de la sienne quand il lui donna enfin un bisou sur la joue.

Toby s'exclama alors. "Oh ! Je le savais, j'aurai dû être plus spécifique ! Zut ! Tu trouves toujours un moyen de te défaire d'une situation gênante."

Walter changea rapidement de sujet. "Sylvester, action ou vérité ?"

Sylvester le regarda, nerveux. " Vérité ?"

Walter sourit. "Depuis combien de temps aimes-tu Super Fun Guy ?"

Le visage de Sylvester changea d'expression. "Depuis que j'ai l'âge de Ralph ! Super Fun Guy est le meilleur super héros du monde !"

Tout le monde rigola devant son enthousiasme, et le jeu continua une heure de plus sans d'autres moments gênant.

 _ **Pour le prochain chapitre, un nouveau personnage (que vous connaissez) revient dans les parages ...**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Merci à ceux qui laissent des reviews, je prends tout : compliments comme critiques sur la traduction ;)_**

 ** _D'ailleurs, je recherche un correcteur parce oui sur internet on trouve des correcteurs d'orthographe/ grammaire, mais rien ne remplace un humain !_**

Chapitre 5 :

Le lendemain matin Walter se réveilla à 8:00 du matin, autrement dit en retard. Il se dépêcha pour être en bas en moins de 10 minutes avant tout le monde, mais l'équipe était déjà arrivée. Il s'excusa avec un sourire timide. "Désolé, je ne me suis pas réveillé à l'heure." Il se dirigea ensuite à son bureau pour s'asseoir au même moment où Paige et Ralph entrèrent dans le garage.

Ralph courra à son bureau. "Walter ! As-tu une énigme pour moi aujourd'hui ?" Il souriait d'avance

Walter rigola de son enthousiasme. "Bien sûr." Il griffonna une leçon rapide avec des formules chimiques assez complexe et lui donna quelques problèmes.

Il écrivit les réponses et les plaça dans une enveloppe scellée. "Voilà, tu connais les règles, fait les exercices pendant le cours et regarde les réponses à la récré."

Ralph hocha la tête. "Merci, Walter !"

Paige s'avança vers Ralph et lui ébouriffa les cheveux. "Nous sommes en retard, petit génie. On doit aller à l'école."

Walter se porta volontaire, "Je vais le conduire."

Mais avant que Paige ne puisse dire un mot, Drew entra dans la pièce. "C'est bon, Walter. Je m'en charge."

Les pupilles de Walter se dilatèrent, d'un coup sa bonne humeur passa, mais se força de sourire et d'accepter. "Bonne chance à l'école, Ralph. Rappelle-toi l'astuce avec les fonctions de trigonométrie."

Ralph, donna un rapide câlin à Sylvester et un high-five à Toby. Juste avant qu'il ne parte avec Drew, Happy arriva ses cheveux attachés, de la graisse à moteur un peu partout sur la tête. " Hey, Ralph. Où as-tu mis mon réservoir ? Il n'est pas à côté du compresseur."

Ralph la regarda d'un air coupable. "Désolé, Happy. Je pense que je l'ai laissé dans le labo quand Walter et moi, on a fait une expérience la dernière fois."

Elle hocha la tête et retourna à ses équipements.

Toby observa Drew et vue rapidement de la jalousie dans son regard. Il était jaloux que Ralph passe du temps avec les génies et particulièrement avec Walter. Avant il avait des doutes sur les réels sentiments du joueur de baseball, mais maintenant, c'était clair. Drew était jaloux de Walter, parce qu'il était plus connecté avec Ralph que lui ne pourrait jamais l'être.

Walter balaya l'équipe du regard et observa un sourire sur la tête de Toby. Il lui demanda une explication, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche, il avait une juste une tête qui disait, je t'expliquerai peut-être plus tard.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Ce chapitre est plus pour les fans de Happy et Toby ;) Il ne me reste qu'un chapitre à traduire :/ Après je dois attendre que l'auteure Arabian3332 continue sa FF ;)_**

 ** _Uptade: le "poste" de correcteur n'est plus à prendre, merci à lulu_delalune pour son travail :)_**

Chapitre 6 :

Drew sortit du garage avec Ralph, et Walter fut d'un coup très calme. Il s'éloigna du groupe et prit un bloc-notes pour terminer le travail qu'il avait commencé. Il s'agissait de trouver une équation à un problème particulièrement délicat qui lui demandait beaucoup de réflexion.

Happy haussa les épaules en le voyant se détendre de la venue de Drew avec une équation, et retourna à son atelier. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle appela à l'aide.

Toby se détacha de son livre et dit :"Par aide, tu veux dire moi ?"

Happy souffla. "Non. Je voulais dire Sylvester... Bien sûr toi !"

Il sourit, posa son livre par terre et alla la rejoindre. "Alors en quoi puis-je t'aider ?"

Elle fit un geste pour montrer une pièce métallique posée sur l'établi. "Tu dois maintenir ça pour que je lui passe un coup de jet d'eau, il est sale et ne fonctionne pas correctement."

Il roula des yeux. "C'est tout ? Pourquoi ne pas demander à Paige ou à Walter ?"

Happy lui lança un regard foudroyant. "Walter est trop occupé et Paige n'est assez forte."

Toby pouffa. "Ça n'a pas l'air si lourd."

Happy sourit. "C'est bon, il suffit que tu le prennes et que tu le maintiennes afin que je puisse le laver. Je pourrais le faire moi-même, mais je ne peux pas le tenir et contrôler le tuyau."

Toby ne fit pas le fier longtemps, la pièce était petite, mais il estima le poids à environ 5 kilos. Happy se moqua bien évidemment de lui, puis tourna le bouton d'arrivée d'eau et commença le lavage. Toby tenait fermement la pièce quand un jet arriva dans sa tête après avoir rebondi sur la partie métallique."Happy !"

Elle l'ignora et continua. Quand elle eut fini, Toby était trempé et elle, à part quelques gouttes sur ses chaussures était sèche. Toby fronça les sourcils. Elle posa le tuyau puis saisit la pièce de ses mains. Elle sortit un chiffon propre et commença à sécher le tout. "Merci", dit-elle avec désinvolture.

Toby ne répondit pas, il était trop occupé à tranquillement ramasser le tuyau, pour quelques instants plus tard, lui sourire malicieusement avant de l'allumer en le pointant sur elle.

Elle hurla lorsque le flux d'eau frappa son dos. Elle se retourna en laissant tomber la pièce sur la table. "Toby Joseph Curtis !" Hurla-t-elle. Il déplaça le jet d'eau sur ses épaules puis le lâcha afin de s'enfuir.

Elle ferma rapidement le tuyau, puis couru après lui. "Toby Joseph ! Tu es mort !"

Il courait dans les escaliers et fit irruption dans le laboratoire, se cachant derrière une station. Sylvester était là lui, arborant un air confus. « Je me cache de Happy." murmura-til.

Sylvester hocha la tête. "Tu ne devrais pas l'énerver comme ça, la dernière fois, on a failli t'emmener à l'hôpital."

Toby devint blanc. "Hé bien cette fois, il va peut-être falloir une ambulance." Dit-il en continuant de murmurer.

Et c'est à ce moment que Sylvester entendit Happy crier tous ses prénoms tandis qu'elle montait les escaliers. "Comment connaît-elle tes deuxièmes prénoms ?"

Toby ne put répondre à la question, Happy cria en le voyant. "Tu vas avoir de gros problèmes !"

Il déglutit et couru vite, dans l'espoir de la semer. Mais pas de chance. Il tomba presque en dévalant les escaliers et se dirigea rapidement vers la porte du garage. Il regarda par-dessus son épaule, mais malheureusement pour lui, elle n'était pas loin derrière. "Merde!"

Happy plissa les yeux et accéléra. Elle pourrait probablement le rattraper avant qu'il n'arrive à la route principale et effectivement, 50 mètres plus tard, elle l'attrapa en lui sautant dessus pour atterrir sur le trottoir.

La chute ne fut pas douce pour Toby, le souffle coupé à cause de la course.

Happy le maintenait au sol et le frappa à quelques reprises dans les côtes, avant de frapper sa mâchoire si fort qu'il était à 100 % sûr d'avoir de multiples contusions. Elle continua cela pendant quelques minutes, avant que Cabe ne l'arrête avec l'aide d'autres agents.

Deux d'entre eux l'éloignèrent de Toby tandis que Cabe l'aida à se relever. "Que s'est-il passé ?

Happy le nargua. "Il a cru que ce serait drôle de me tirer dessus avec une lance à eau puissante."

"Elle a commencé." Dit-il calmement avant de ressentir de la douleur.

Cabe roula des yeux. "Vous êtes comme des enfants. Happy, tu as frappé un peu trop fort. Toby, tu ne lui referas plus jamais de mal."

Toby hocha la tête du mieux qu'il pouvait. Ils montèrent dans la voiture de Cabe et se dirigèrent vers le garage afin de prendre le reste de l'équipe pour partir à l'hôpital.

Le docteur avait fini d'examiner Toby. "Que vous est-il arrivé ?" Demanda-t-il amusé. "Vous avez de belles blessures, vous avez de la chance qu'aucun os ne soit cassé."

Toute l'équipe regarda alors Happy avec un regard accusateur.

Elle haussa les épaules. "Je voulais lui faire du mal, mais qu'il soit capable de continuer de travailler."

Le docteur lui adressa un regard respectueux et apeuré en même temps. "Vous avez fait cela ?"

Elle hocha la tête et haussa les sourcils. "Vous avez un problème avec ça, monsieur ?"

Le médecin secoua la tête rapidement et se retourna vers Toby. "Eh bien, vous avez plusieurs contusions aux côtes, de multiples contusions le long de votre mâchoire, une élongation musculaire à votre mollet gauche, une tendinite au bras droit, et une commotion cérébrale possible."

Toby grimaça. "Super."

Le docteur continua. "N'utilisez pas votre jambe gauche pendant deux semaines, au moins, après il faudra revenir pour un examen.

Essayez de ne pas vous endormir jusqu'à ce que la commotion soit trouvée ou pas.

Je vous recommande de rester alité pendant deux semaines, et pas d'activité pendant un mois. "

Toby gémit. "Happy. Je ne peux pas travailler pendant un mois. Merci et bravo."

Elle soupira. « Je ne savais pas que je t'avais fait aussi mal, mauviette."

Ils reprirent la route pour le garage tandis Sylvester inquiet faisait une recherche sur les signes d'une commotion cérébrale.


	7. Chapter 7

Le chapitre 7 étant mis en ligne par l'auteur original, j'ai pu (Avec deux mois de retard, je crois : / #vacances) à mon tour le traduire ;) La saison 2 de Scorpion commence bientôt aux USA ce qui veut dire de nouvelles aventures et donc de nouvelles Fan Fiction à traduire !

La correction a été effectuée par LuludeLaLune et Marie-Laure V.

Chapitre 7:

Quand ils revinrent au garage, Walter se remit à son travail : rechercher des complices de Bela Talbot. C'était évident qu'elle en avait au moins un, puisque l'argent était encore en train de disparaitre alors qu'elle était en prison.

Il fut frustré de ne rien trouver, il décida alors d'aller chercher à manger pour se calmer un peu. Peut-être allait-il penser à quelque chose de nouveau en mangeant.

Il fut surpris de trouver Happy dans la cuisine, faisant griller un sandwich au fromage, elle l'aperçut et lui demanda s'il voulait lui aussi un sandwich

Il hocha la tête et en prit un. "Je ne savais pas que tu cuisinais."

"Je ne cuisine pas, mais Paige le fait souvent mais je ne peut pas la laisser cuisiner alors qu'elle est blessée."

Walter prit une assiette et un sandwich de plus. "Je lui donnerais ce sandwich en revenant à mon bureau." Il se dirigea vers le bureau de Paige et y déposa l'assiette à côté de la paperasse qu'elle était en train d'effectuer.

Elle lui sourit. "Merci, Walter."

"Uh, pas de problème." C'est alors qu'une idée jaillit de son esprit et il courut vers son propre bureau.

"Elle a déjà était arrêtée, pour vol. Pour vol avec un complice. Peut-être a-t-elle travaillé avec le même ...Ah-ha!"

Sa soudaine exclamation fit sursauter tout le monde.

"Est-ce que Walter a vraiment dit "Ah-ha"?" Se questionna Toby.

"Les gars, j'ai trouvé le complice enfin la complice de Bela Talbot. Elle s'appelle Ruby Kleiman. Peut-être sont-elles toujours en contact."

Toby hocha la tête, survolant des informations sur ce Ruby. "Oui, elles le sont. Regarde ça. La famille de Ruby est morte, elle a grandi dans un orphelinat. Quand elle a eu 18 ans, elle est partie chez des parents adoptifs ... Et à probablement rencontré Mademoiselle Talbot. Donne-moi le dossier de Bela s'il te plait."

Walter fit défiler son dossier personnel sur l'écran principal. "Oh, génial. J'ai raison et j'adore quand cela arrive. Ses parents sont morts dans un accident de voiture quand elle avait 15 ans, elle a vécu avec sa sœur pendant deux ans avant qu'elle de ne meure malheureusement d'un cancer. Elle disparaît de la circulation pendant un an pour échapper au système de l'orphelinat. Elle réapparaît à Springfield, où Ruby vient de juste de louer un appartement de deux chambres. Plus tard, un pic de de vols dans la région ... Il n'y a plus aucun doute, notre complice est forcément Ruby ".

"Où est-elle désormais ?" Demanda Happy

Walter tapa quelques mots-clés, entra sa dernière adresse connue.

"Aucune aide pour nous malheureusement juste une ville. Salt Lake City dans l'état d'Utah. Peut-être est-elle dans un hôtel ?"

Toby se pencha sur l'ordinateur. « Attend, fait plutôt la recherche avec son visage. Si elle a volé des trucs, elle ne va pas utiliser son vrai prénom."

Effectivement, un résultat surgi. "Ah. Megan Jilkens. Elle réside à l'Hôtel Empezario, à deux pâtés de maisons de là où Bela était."

Walter appela Cabe. "Cabe ? On vient de trouver la complice la plus probable de Bela. Uh, Ruby Kleiman, elle se trouve à l'Hotel Empezario. Peux-tu prendre une équipe avec toi pour aller ? Okay. Merci."

Une fois, le coup de fil terminé Happy prit une bouchée de son sandwich. "Donc si cette affaire est terminée, à votre avis, de quel genre sera la prochaine ?"

Toby rigola. "On commence à parler comme des détectives."

Paige hocha la tête. "Je suppose que nous sommes un peu ça. Et comme vous n'êtes pas occupé pour l'instant, vous pouvez m'aider avec la paperasse."

Toby gémit. "Ugh, je préfère largement me battre avec Happy !"

Happy souri. "Cela peut s'arranger rapidement si tu le souhaites, Doc."

"Non, c'est bon, j'ai ... Changé d'avis, je prends les papiers."


End file.
